


the apricot tree

by ratboyz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Work In Progress, also implied edwin but only lowkey, implied edling, rating could change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboyz/pseuds/ratboyz
Summary: After Edward and Alphonse both get trapped in a house fire Alphonse is the lone survivor. Traumatized by the events and unable to process his brothers death he convinces himself that he is ed. Winry, being the first to call Alphonse out on this attempts to get through to him with eds former husband ling yao. **rating and plot may change as the story progresses**





	the apricot tree

_No… it can’t be_

_He can't be dead_

_**I** was the one who was supposed to die _

_Alphonse…_

_yeah It was Alphonse who died_

_What do you mean i’m not ed?_

_I should know if i'm myself Right?_

_I’m not going insane **I know who i am.**_

_well you sure are implying that i'm crazy!_

**_Don't push me._ **

**_I know i'm real._ **

_Please stop looking at me like that..._

**_Stop fucking with me,_ **

_havnt i been through enough?_

_It’s almost as if you were there with me when he died_

_You have **no idea** _

_you have no idea what it feels like_

_to lose your only family..._

**_I’m not insane_ **

_and i’m sure as hell am not pretending_

_Alphonse is dead and it’s **my** fault _

_i was the one who was with him at the time_

_Please just… stop_

**_Stop calling me crazy._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me advice in the comments below! this is only the prologue, next chapter will be the actual story, i will be adding warnings if needed in the notes at the beginning!


End file.
